Who Came First?
by Amme92
Summary: We all love Liara and Shepard together but they were far from the only and far from the first asari and human to spend their lives together. So who actually came first? Alyssa the hot purple bartender and Jessica the embassy worker is who. Rated M for Mature S for Sexiness
1. Chapter 1

Jess

The windows of the shuttle were hardly big enough to see the absolute wonder that was The Citadel. The beautiful glow of the Serpent Nebula lighting it up in an otherwise black galaxy. Jessica stared in amazement. It was truly a beautiful sight, and who would have thought she would ever see something quite like it in her lifetime. Just a few months ago humanity was alone in the galaxy, and now, here they were, just one species among many.

The human embassy was far from the most impressive looking building in the area, very spartan actually, as long as it served its purpose, appearances could be altered at a later time.

She had just been on The Citadel for a few hours and she was already exhausted. For some reason work was piling up, with all the madness of trying to understand the ways of 'aliens' and their rules and regulations. It was absolute madness. Why had she accepted it in the first place? It had been made clear she was only asked because Claire Thompson turned the position down. But Claire had a husband who absolutely didn't want to leave earth. How anyone would turn an opportunity like this down was insane.

Absolute madness had been a constant since arrival but still. The Citadel was the centre of the known galactic power and the station itself was over fifty thousand years old. Her crazy older brothers would probably have a mental breakdown if she didn't accept. But she had to leave them behind, her own family. A family that she wasn't going to see for months now, maybe even years. December was just a few months away and the thought of spending christmas alone in this place didn't feel right. Sure her co-workers were in the same position, but her family, occasionally annoying as her siblings were, how couldn't she miss them? Every year she and her siblings and an entire company of her nieces and nephews struggled to fit in her parents' house for christmas. But here she was, alone, an alien among aliens, maybe she should just go home. As far as she could tell, it was just going to be a struggle to fit in. Every time she caught a Turian looking at her, she felt a chill run down her spine. They didn't want humanity here, that much was obvious.

Alyssa

She had only seen them in passing, it's not like they were a common sight on the citadel, especially not in a trashy bar in the Zakera ward. Humans, the newest addition to the collection of races on The Citadel. When the first images of humans showed up on the station most Asari were stunned. How could a species from the other side of the galaxy look almost identical to their own? The shape of their bodies, their face, the fingers, the feet, the chest of every female, instead of the Asari crest they had, what was it called again, yes hair, and those ears.

The gossip among the maidens in the area was strictly about humans. What do ears or hair feel like to the touch? Every species bonded with Asari, so surely the humans would too. They were practically cousins.

After an incident at the human embassy, where two thoughtless and eager maidens brought in an order from counsellor Tevos to absolutely not bother the recently arrived humans and let them, if they so wish, come to us, a collective groan could be heard from the eager maidens. Alyssa had laughed at this like most matrons, even the few matriarchs on the station had offered a smile at this, blaming the maidens youth for their recklessness. At the sight of their disappointment, Matriarch C'vannes had laughed and spoken that when and if the humans were interested in our species, they will come to us. So honour your sisters and elders with patience.

Truer words could not have been spoken because only a few weeks after their arrival to the station, humans started to mingle with the Asari.

There were more male humans stationed at the embassy than females, She had only seen the human woman a few times, compared the more broad males, her slim build and the golden hair made her very easy to recognize. While humans were still quite uncommon she had seen quite a few of them up close. Once or twice a week a small group of male humans would come to the bar for some social interaction. Never the golden haired female though. Random thoughts of lust usually left Asari when they passed into the matron stage of their life but the golden hair, the shape and movement of her body, the very idea of touching her made something spark inside of Alyssa. Even witnessing the human at a distance turned rational thought to lust.

Jessica

Jess can't believe she actually agreed to this, Matt and his stupid buddies in security were regulars at this bar in an extremely shady district. The alcohol better be dammed amazing

"Aw come on Jess, we have been her for almost two months and you have barely left the embassy. "Seriously, why even bother to come to this place, if you're not gonna experience and explore and all that? Have you even left your apartment at all when you're not at work?

"Seriously Mike you are trying to drag me to a bar in what's apparently one of the shadiest district on this whole bloody station. And sure I've been to plenty of shady bars back home but I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all this stupid bullshit. And why this bar? Why not something around here?"

"Jess, if there is one thing that is truly universal, it's that the rich and powerful don't meddle with us mere mortals. People who rule the galaxy don't like to meddle with us lowly workers. And seriously Jess, the bar we are going to is actually kinda cool. Super-hot bartender."

"Asari?

"Nope Turian..." Jessica raised an eyebrow "Of course an Asari. And a really hot one at that."

Jessica laughed out loud.

Behind the bar stood an Asari, one of those rare purple ones, but it was the hard edges on the facial markings that caught her eye, they were in a darker purple than her skin and formed almost a mask around her eyes that combined with the strip between her chin and lips gave her an exotic look. Even compared to the overall exotic Asari. The colour of her skin just made her incredible green eyes stand out more. She was definitely as hot as Mike had said, probably even more so.

Their eyes met and the look of surprise on the Asari's face took Jessica by surprise. Her eyes raked over Jessica's body and stopped at her face before she quickly averted her eyes and brought her focus back to the customer in front of her.

 _Probably isn't used to seeing hair, especially not topknots_. Long hair was not very common among the staff, only three employees at the embassy wore it long and being one of them, Jess had caught the look of several Asari. She had been stopped on several occasions on her few ventures outside the embassy by curious Asari who asked if they could touch her hair.

One of the Asari who frequented the human embassy told her the only other species with some form of hair were the Quarians and most Asari were too young to actually remember what they looked like without their suits. The Asari got a ridiculously giddy smile on her face when Jess asked if she wanted to touch it. More than Ten minutes had passed before the Asari was even close to satisfied

Jess could feel the bartender's eyes on her, the same bartender that would absolutely not look at her whenever she came over with more drinks.

Some of the guys made some mildly suggestive comments whenever she came over to their table, to which she always smiled and gave a polite response to, but she would never look at Jessica and frankly, it was starting to piss her off.

Whenever Jess turned around to catch her eyes, the Asari would quickly turn away.

Asari had always been quite on point whenever they tried to flirt with her. And yeah, that had happened quite a few times, nothing too serious though. Some flirty looks and some sexual innuendos were about it. But this Asari was just annoying, direct and on point, tell me what you want and if I like it it's a done deal. No innuendos and just playful flirting. That can come later but if you want something from me, I better know about it. Jess had of course heard about the infamous Asari meld and who wouldn't be interested? Sharing one mind during sex was definitely an erotic thought. Being one with your partner, if there was anything more romantic than that Jess hadn't heard of it.

Alyssa

She was actually here, the golden haired human female, and she was spectacular to look at. She sat with the same group of human malea that were now regulars at the bar. One knee over the other, one elbow at the back of the booth they were sitting in, thoughtlessly playing with the short hair on her neck that didn't reach the knot at the top of her head. The white shirt had its arms folded up to her elbows and the tight black skirt that reached to just above her knees was almost like an extra skin over her hips and legs. It was far from as revealing as a typical Asari dress but it was so incredibly enticing. She just wanted to reach out and follow the curve of the human's hips with her hands. How long had it been since she felt like this? To just look at someone and feel aflame, it was embarrassing, she wasn't a maiden anymore after all.

Alyssa kept looking over at the human's table, and almost every time she was caught, whenever she was called to deliver drinks she was too embarrassed to look at her human. Her human?

When did it become her human? She didn't even know her name, hadn't spoken a word with her. And yet it felt so right, her human.

Alyssa froze as the human got up from her table. Was she leaving? So soon? As an angry Turian sitting at the end of the bar called for her to serve more drink, Alyssa sighed and accepted that she might not see the human again, at least not any time soon.

Jess

"Come on Jess put her out of her misery already. She has been starting at you all night. You might as well talk to her."

"Talk to who MIKE?" Jess responded with an annoyed glare. The other guys around the table gave a knowing smile and just snickered

"You know, when I decided to come here I thought that us guys would be the new thing. You know the male Asari since Asari don't have dudes. We would be exotic as hell but seriously," he said laughing, "it's you chicks who get all the attention."

"It's the hair Mike. Grow it out and you might just join us 'chicks' as the new hot thing." Jess said laughing. "So you are trying to tell me that you came here to hook up with an Asari? Is that it? Are you trying to tell me us poor human girls aren't exotic enough?"

The entire table laughed out loud at this. Jess just sipped at her drink and smirked.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars Jess? Or Star Trek? I know they are old as shit but have you?"

"Of course I have. So what?

"Every dude who's seen those movies has had a fantasy about a hot blue alien, and here we are, on a fucking station full of hot blue aliens. I intend to take advantage of that and to make the most of it and that is the only reason I'm here." Jess just raised an eyebrow trying to say seriously? Mike ignored it.

"Jess we both know you play for both teams and don't even pretend to say you're not at least a bit interested. She is hot as hell and she has been eying you since you stepped through the door."

"Oh I'm definitely interested." Jess emptied her glass in one swig and stood up. "I'm not here for any of those reasons Matt but I intend to make the most of it to, so, Wish me luck guys"

Mike gave her a huge smile and said "Rock her world Jess and make sure she tells all her friends, spread the rumours about human supremacy in the bedroom."

Jess face palmed.

"I am just going to talk to her, seriously Mike what the hell did you think I was gonna do?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jess headed for the bar. The Asari bartender was tending to some Turian on the opposite side of the bar as she sat down.

The chair wasn't bad, and the bar was actually quite beautiful, definitely some kind of wood. Polished till it was shining. Jess stroked her hand over the flat surface. As she looked up, she saw the frozen form of the Asari just staring surprised at her.

Jess offered a polite smile. "Hi, could I get something to drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa

Her lips were tingling, the desire to meld was growing stronger by the second. It was too soon. Jessica's lips were on mine, her tongue massaging my own. My hands around her neck, in her hair pressing her towards me, how glorious it felt. Nothing like I had imagined. I remove my lips from hers and find her ear, I'd touched them before but not like this, I bite softly and run my tongue along the ridge. Her hands were on my ass, pressing our hips together as she moans softly. I press our lips together again, it's a dance, how we move together, how our bodies fit together.

She mumbles against my lips, I barely notice, pressing us closer again. "Oor, the oor. Lyssa the oor."

I tangle my fingers in the shorter and softer hair at the base of her neck. One of her hands leave my ass and she grabs my thigh, not very hard but firm and pushed my face away from hers, I look at her and I'm forced to blink, the blinding light of the elevator catching me off guard, even though we are no longer kissing, her second hand still on my ass keeps us firmly together.

I look at her questioningly, and she gives me a slightly embarrassed smirk and nods at something behind me. I turn my head around, the elevator doors are wide open and two Salarians stood with their mouths completely open, just staring at us. "Eeeh Hello." I manage to say only slightly embarrassed at our compromising situation.

Before I mange to say anything more or before they manage to answer the elevator doors are closing with their mouths still agape. As the doors close I Feel Jessica rest her forehead against my shoulder, she is shaking, " _Jess are you alright?"_ Instead of an answer she starts to laugh hysterically.

" _I think we might have scarred those poor poor Salarians for life."_ She says still laughing.

We finally reach the right floor and as we walk hand in hand towards my apartment I look at her, her hair is half way out of her regular knot, the short hair at the back of her neck Is moist, her cheeks are rosy red. Her very body is telling me that my touch is affecting her. She notices me looking and smiles at me. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life.

The light in my bedroom is dim, Jessica is curiously looking around, she carefully picks up the few pictures I have and then softly places them back. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed just watching her.

I can see her swallowing as she turns towards me, she looks determined. She comes to me and places one of her fingers under my chin and lifts my lips towards her, she bends down and gives me a gentle kiss. She lingers a second against me before She takes a step back to unbutton her shirt and takes it off, tossing it aside.

Her skin is the color of cream, it's so soft looking from the softly protruding muscle of her stomach, her incredible cute belly button, the ink swirling around her right hip, and her breasts, still covered by a simple but elegant bra. I just want to touch her. I reach out for her and she steps into my touch, I run my fingers over her hips and I lean forward to kiss her stomach. She is moving to remove the band that holds her hair in place. I jump up from the bed and catch her hand before she manages. " _Let me please."_

I have never seen her with her hair down, only ever with the knot on top of her head. She moves her hand and I reach out and slowly try to untangle the band from her hair. Her hair is longer then I thought, it falls almost to her chest. I take a step back to properly look at her. _"I have never seen you with your hair down, I didn't expect it to be this long."_

Jessica looks surprised, " _Really? I'm not against cutting it if you don't like it."_ She said with a small smile on her lips.

" _No, No, I love it, don't you dare cut it."_ Jessica laughs at the urgency in my voice. I think about it a second." _Wouldn't that hurt?"_

She gently grabs my elbows and pulls me towards her. Our lips meet in a simple kiss. " _Not at all."_ She mumbles against my lips.

I run my fingers through her hair, tangle my fingers in it, and use it to pull her closer to me. She follows me and moves her hands to my back and for the second time this night, we are close pressed together. It's not enough, I want to feel her skin against mine, I grapple against my own shirt, I want to feel her against me. She helps me out of my shirt and throws it next to her own. Our kiss is growing hotter, our lips are moving against each other almost roughly. I unbuckle my skirt and quickly kick it aside. I'm not wearing anything underneath so I'm completely naked against her.

Jessica pulls away to look at me. She takes a shaky breath and looks at me. " _You are beautiful."_

She pulls me back to her for a quick kiss before letting go of me completely, she moves her hands to her own back and the bra she is wearing falls to the ground. Jessica's nipples are pink, not the creamy color I expected, almost like her rosy cheeks, I reach out and touch her chest, her nipples are hard but her breasts are soft. They are not as big as mine but they fit perfectly in my hands. I move my hands and step in and press our bare breasts against each other, I turn her around so that her back is to the bed, and I gently push her backwards, she sits down. " _Move back a bit."_

Jessica scoots backwards towards the middle of the bed, I follow, and almost crawl on top of her, I stop and go for the zipper on the side of her skirt that lies against her hip, I slide it down, Jessica lays back and lifts her hips so I can more easily pull her skirt down, I take a step back so I can pull it off completely and just drop it beside the bed. She is wearing laced undergarments in the same color as her bra. I have to look at her before I get back to her on the bed, she is so beautiful, I'm almost shaking as I reach for the only garb left on her body, as I reach her hips she grabs my hands and sits up. She kisses my knuckles and then puts her fingers under my chin again and guides me to her lips. She kisses me softly and then smirks against my lips. She brings my hands back to her hips, my lips still on hers.

" _Get on with it."_ She says against my lips.

I give her a huge smile as I pull back, I kiss her stomach again and sneak my fingers into her undergarments and start to slowly pull them down. She lifts her hips again to make it easier for me to pull them off.

Jessica is completely naked before me, I'm breathing heavily, she is so beautiful, the outlines of the muscles on her stomach are so incredibly enticing and I have to run my nail and just feel them, She grins at me, pride over her body. She should be proud. I go from her stomach over her legs to her knees, I grab her to support myself as I crawl closer to her. I can smell her, it's a musky smell, I can see the wetness between her legs, I want to taste her. She leans up and grabs my shoulder and pulls me back down to bed with me falling on top of her. She grabs my chin and guides my lips to hers. Her legs wrap around my hips and she presses us together, her arms sneak around my neck. We are gloriously naked and lie so tightly that I can feel her wetness against my stomach. I want to touch her. We are still locked in a kiss I never want to end. I run my hands along her hips to her legs and press gently for her grip around my hips to ease. Never leaving her lips I get on my knees. I breathe heavily against her lips. I continued to move my hands down and even before touching her I feel the heat of her sex. I touch her finally. She gasps against my lips. I break our kiss and pull up slightly. Her grip still holds me close to her. Our eyes meet, we are both breathing heavily. She tries to pull me back towards her but I resist. I want to see her when I touch her. I lift myself slightly off her and bend my neck so I can look down between our breasts to her sex. I can only see my own hands. But I roam my fingers around and Jessica gasps as I enter her. She is so wet. She kisses my crest and I look up at her. She pulls me down to her in a smoldering kiss and I relax and lower my body back down to hers.

I touch inside of her, gently massaging her inner walls. Jessica moves her hands from around my neck and runs her fingers over my back. I frown. I can feel the uncertainty in her touch. She has never been with my kind before. I pull myself away from her again, she looks at me in wonder as I bring one of my hands to my lips and taste her. Just like she smells, her taste is musky and heavy, just by tasting her on my fingers I feel my own desire explode. I clean my hand, gently sucking on my fingers. Jessica is gazing at me with heavy eyes. I lean my forehead against hers, I grab her right hand and guide her to the sensitive folds on my lower back and leave it there, I grab her other hand and guide it to the folds in my neck. I feel her exploring my most sensitive areas and I take a sharp breath.

" _Touch me there."_ I say as I can no longer hold the meld back and merge my mind with hers.


End file.
